¿Qυé eѕ Nagιѕa?
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Es un aprendiz de nado de pecho, un loco enamorado de los pingüinos. El mejor amigo de Makoto, Haruka y Rin. El platonico de Rei. Es un niño que tiene el traje de baño más genial de todos los tiempos. Es un niño. Es imposible no amarlo. Es un pequeño al que sus hermanas obligaron a vestirse de niña. Es Nagisa. Drabble. Fluff.


_Hola Guapuras! Notas y Excusas y eso al final!_

_Declaimer: Free! no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo sólo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nedie en su sano juico me pagaria._

_Declaimer 2: El poema que leeran a continuación no es de mi propiedad, es de un autor anonimo. Y ya lo habia tomando antes para un fic parecido pero de otro fandom. Y me parecio que le quedaba a la perfección._

_Advertencias:_

_-Levisimo Shonen Ai_

_El lector podria Morir de Aburrimiento_

_Abstante de irle a quiemar la casa a la autora de esto._

Sin más ¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿Qυé eѕ Nagιѕa?<strong>

Nagisa es un pequeño niño de 6 años, cabello rubio, ojos rosáceos y estatura promedio para su edad.

Se le encuentra donde quiera: En su cuarto jugando con sus peluches de pingüino; en el club de natación practicando su nado de pecho para poder entrar con sus amigos a los relevos; en la espalda de Makoto mientras este le hace caballito; jugando con los documentos de su padre o en la piscina inflable de la casa de Rin jugando con Haruka sin quererse salir del agua hasta que si amigo de orbes azules también lo haga.

Su papá lo adora, su madre lo ama con todo su corazón y sus hermanas lo aprecian tanto que hasta lo visten como niña para que sea uno de ellas; los adultos se enternecen y el cielo lo protege.

Nagisa es la verdad con un traje de Halloween de pingüino. La sabiduría aprendiendo a echarse un clavado después de Makoto. Y la esperanza del futuro con un vestido que le hicieron usar sus hermanas.

**N**agisa tiene el apetito de un conejo, la digestión de un traga espadas, la energía de una bomba atómica, la curiosidad de un gato, los pulmones de un dictador, la imaginación de un poeta, el entusiasmo de un animadora y cuando hace algo, tiene cinco dedos en cada mano.

**L**e encanta todo tipo de dulces y chucherías, el club de natación, los pingüinos, los niños con cabello azul y lentes rojos, sus mejores amigos, el nado de pecho, los domingos por la mañana y que sus hermanas lo abracen. Le desagradan las mujeres viejas y feas que le pellizcan los cachetes, la escuela y las matemáticas para ser más exactos, las corbatas, los peluqueros la hora de acostarse y que sus hermanas lo disfracen de niña.

**N**adie más se levanta tan temprano ni se sienta a comer tan tarde.

**N**adie más puede traer en su bolsillo una foto de sus tres mejores amigos, una figura de un pingüino, una figura de Iwatobi hecha a mano, seis caramelos y cinco yenes, un botón, un poco de una sustancia desconocida, un auténtico espejo de rayos equis con un compartimento secreto y un traje de baño con una bolsa desconocida en la que guarda algo tan secreto que ni él sabe que es.

**N**agisa es una criatura mágica.

**S**u padre puede cerrarle la puerta del cuarto de herramientas, pero no puede cerrarle las puertas de su corazón.

**S**u madre puede apartarlo de su estudio pero no puede apartarlo de su mente.

**T**odo el poderío de Nagisa tiene a todos rendidos de una u otra forma ante él. Es su carcelero, su amo, su jefe… Él, un manojito de ruido con la cara pintada por sus hermanas.

**P**ero cuando cierto chico de cabello azul y lentes rojos siente que está a punto de desmoronarse y que su día ha sido horrible, sólo tiene que mirar como un pequeño rubio que salta de alegría pasa por enfrente de su casa con una mochila de natación y googles en el cuello. Alegando, parloteando, gritando y riendo para que su día vuelva a ser bello y soleado, como el desconocido causante de esos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola guapuras! Lo sé, llevo unas 2 semanas si aparecerme por aqui: Y a continuación les dejo el por que (a quien le interese)<p>

Primero por la escuela, por que a la loca de mi se le ocurrio meter una materia de más.

Segunto por que todos los días debo ir al centro de idiomás de la ciudad a perfeccionar mi ingles

En tercer lugar por que entreno TODOS los días de la semana, o voly o basquet, o natación o correr.

Y juntando todo pues la verdad no he tenid tiempo de nada, porque ya tanta tarea no me deja ni mandar mensajes

Y dejando las excusas de lado, ya mañana publicó el proximo capitulo de Mrs. Iwatobi Fans Club, con el cual he batallado un poco, y el de mi fic '¿Cómo fue? Pues ella te manda saludos pero creo que se sintió. en el fic de mañana dejo más comentario e información XD

Ojala les haya gustado esta pequeña adaptación y se animen a dejar comentarios :D Se lso agradeceria mucho.

Y si me comentan, pronto habra un comentario mio en tus historias XD

No tenog mucho que decir! Nos leemos pronto!

Atte: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)

PD: Hagan un grupo en Whats o algo!o pasen sus Snaps! okno XD

тenιa υna locυra precιoѕa... cóмo no ιвa a enloqυecer de aмor por él


End file.
